


Heavy

by fallenprotector



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Exhaustion, M/M, Tentacles, a really emo fuck, possibly dubcon but id prefer not to think of it that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenprotector/pseuds/fallenprotector
Summary: "If only you'd told me sooner..."





	Heavy

**Author's Note:**

> i beat eye of the storm, wrote this, passed out, slept all day, and now i gotta go to the grocery store
> 
> AS AN ASIDE THEYRE FINE AFTER THIS UHHH [SPINS WHEEL] THE GANG SHOWS UP AND LYRIA still fixes them and they talk about it and drink hot chocolate i feel so guilty for writing this ohhh my god im playing the fun game of "is this really evil morally-bankrupt dubcon or do i just want to get railed by a tentacle monster" but yeah have fun!
> 
> and as always do read at your own discretion i dont want to hurt anyone with my horny crimes. take care

Consciousness surges back into Albert in a current of heavy, humid energy. Dark, thick, crackling like a storm clouding his thoughts and electrifying his skin.  
  
It's warm here, an almost pleasant saturated space, and he realizes he is being squeezed, held tight in some feverish, hungry embrace.  
  
"Albert."  
  
A voice sparks in the silent air and Albert draws a sharp breath. Yes. They were fighting Yurius, the velvet throne, the eye watching above and the floor it caved, crumbled and here...  
  
Here in the blackness under the castle itself Yurius holds Albert in his arms, his monstrous back and tentacles shielding him from the fallen rubble.  
  
"Yurius," Albert struggles to move. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes... Even better, now."  
  
Tentacles curl tighter around Albert's arms, thighs, squeezing. Albert gasps and his heart shudders as he is overwhelmed with a potent, searing energy like lightning beneath his veins.  
  
_Yurius... If I could, I think I might enjoy staying with you in the lab for a day._  
  
_Oh? What an honor. The Thunderswift Lord himself, taking interest in my humble research?_  
  
_Knock it off -- I'm serious. If you'll have me, I'd be happy to watch you work._  
  
_Hmm... Alright. Just try not to make a mess. Don't touch anything at all, actually. I'll bet you have more static electricity in your hands than a beat-up carpet._  
  
_I assure you, I can keep control of my abilities._  
  
_Do you, now? Then I'll try to keep control of my jokes... For a little while._  
  
_Ha._  
  
"Yurius, I," Albert wheezes as his friend's arms tighten about his waist. His heartbeat thrums like soft, rolling thunder. Words spill out before he can reign them in. "You're so close..."  
  
"Mm," Yurius chuckles, his voice warped, echoing. "You feel it too, don't you? The pull of this primal beast... Seizing the desires you've buried, just as it has latched onto mine. If only you had told me sooner."  
  
_Does this... You want me to pour it in here?_  
  
_Yes, yes. Careful, though. Don't spill any. It won't be my fault if there are holes in the floor._  
  
_Just what kind of chemicals are you working with here?_  
  
_Wouldn't you like to know? Here... Let me steady your hand._  
  
Albert draws a ragged breath as Yurius presses a kiss against his throat. A monster with such gentle lips… no. A friend, even where rough, rubbery chimera skin scrapes at his waist.  
  
"Won't you come with me, Albert? Please," a garbled whimper. Is he crying? Even like this? "Stay here, where there are no kings to serve, where I am no bastard child... And you." hissing lingers in the dark as a tentacle slips between Albert's legs, rubbing. He writhes and whines as Yurius kisses him again, a sob behind his pleading lips. He sighs lovingly into the crook of his neck. "Here, you are no lord, no longer burdened with the fate of a kingdom on your shoulders."  
  
_There you go. Now watch._  
  
_... Amazing! The flame, it's...!_  
  
_Blue and green, yes. Silver nitrate is a mineral compound that changes the color of flame. Beautiful, no?_  
  
_Incredible. What practical use will it have for the people of Levin?_  
  
_Oh, nothing at all. It's more of a party trick, than anything else..._  
  
_Are you -- did you do all that just to show off? Yurius!_  
  
_No, no! Only a part of it was showing off._  
  
_And the other?_  
  
_Hmm... Maybe I'll tell you one day, O Thunderswift Lord._  
  
"Yes," Albert murmurs, his mind numbed, heart aching. "I've missed you... Y-Yurius..."  
  
"And I you, Albert."  
  
Squelching, more hissing fill the dim underground. Albert is partly thankful he can barely see the tentacles curling out of Yurius' back -- all he can do is feel as warm, ribbed scales hold him tight, stroking every inch of him. Each appendage pulses with magic against his skin.  
  
"You won't die, Albert," Yurius coos, peppering his neck and shoulders with eager kisses. "We'll just merge... I'll absorb you, and we can become one. That's what these little friends of mine can do."  
  
"Ah... Hngh... Y-Yurius, I..."  
  
"Shhh, don't fret. I want you to savor this."  
  
As one tentacle keeps itself busy rubbing his concealed cock, two others slide up Albert's shirt. He draws a sharp breath, the teeth-  
  
"Don't worry about that. They're just for holding on... Making a cozy little vacuum. No biting." Yurius leans closer, pressing their lips together. He strokes Albert's cheek as he pulls back with a shiver. "Ohh, Albert... Mm, how badly I've wanted this. How badly we both have..."  
  
"Agh!"  
  
The room swirls as the mouths of each tentacle close firm on Albert's chest, tongues licking at his nipples. Strength rushes out of him as if from an open wound, and in moments he finds himself dizzy and short of breath.  
  
"You feel it, don't you? Wonderful... Hehe. This won't harm you, no, not at all. You're just feeding your energy into me, letting it pour freely from every part of you; it's just faster, this way. And like this..."  
  
Yurius grasps Albert's chin and pulls him into another kiss, deeper, harsher. Sure enough, Albert's exhaustion only intensifies; his head bobs forward into the kiss, letting Yurius take more and more.  
  
_You can hear me in here, can't you? We're so close, now... Like this, even our thoughts can be shared. There's nothing between us at all._  
  
The tentacles teasing Albert's nipples begin to suck and Albert raises his hips, meets the pressure between his legs. His thighs are squeezed tighter, pried farther apart as those hungry mouths lick and taste him, suckling harder, faster, swallowing his life force in forceful pumps.  
  
_We're just going to finish up here, and then we'll remain together... Mmm, ohh, Albert, you feel so warm, so familiar! Haha, yes, yes! Ahhh... That's right..._  
  
Albert's body quivers in Yurius' grip, making desperate, senseless thrusts into the tentacle that pleasures him. It grinds harder against him in response, encouraged by the moans that Yurius captures in his mouth. Breathless, Albert clings to him, grasping for whatever he can hold, whatever of his beloved friend is near enough to reach. Thunder pounds in his temples as he is kissed, sucked, rubbed relentlessly from top to bottom.  
  
_Just let me siphon it all away... Let me suck you to completion, and then on into bliss._  
  
_Take all of me then, Yurius! Go ahead!_  
  
As the last of his energy floods from his body, Albert is wracked with release like rain and lightning, a storm trapped in a cloud for so, so long. He screams into Yurius' lips, his friend, his lover, his body, yes, this is so good, so perfect! This is how it always should have been...  
  
Albert's eyes close and he sighs, contented.  
  
_As you wish._

**Author's Note:**

> i think eye of the storm felt kind of rushed and i wish albert and yurius showed up in like anything else so their characters could be fleshed out more
> 
> anyway ill be real i saw tentacles and my hands jumped to do this, that's the motive, post cancelled goodnight


End file.
